


the best laid plans

by Flowerparrish



Series: (cruising through the) doom days [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Clint and Steve… weren’t good at romance, not really. Domesticity? They could do that. But romance? Not so much.They had both come to the conclusion, however, in hushed whispers while they cleaned up the dishes after dinner and Bucky was in the shower, that they should try this year.Because it was their first Valentine’s Day with Bucky, andhedeserved… well, everything they could give him. Probably more.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: (cruising through the) doom days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633999
Comments: 30
Kudos: 150





	the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> For Clara, who asked for happiness and fluff. I hope this makes you feel warm inside <3 Happy Valentine's Day.

Clint and Steve had spent Valentine’s Day together before. But their first Valentine’s Day, all they had really wanted to do was hole up and order Chinese food. They had watched movies on TV while laying on the couch together, and it had been _excellent,_ but maybe not especially romantic.

The second Valentine’s Day they spent together really only consisted of them meeting for coffee in the middle of the day, because Steve was deep in work for SHIELD. Which, again, had been fine, because Clint loved coffee and he loved Steve – two of his favorite things right there! But maybe not the most romantic.

The problem was that Clint and Steve… weren’t good at romance, not really. Domesticity? They could do that. But romance? Not so much.

They had both come to the conclusion, however, in hushed whispers while they cleaned up the dishes after dinner and Bucky was in the shower, that they should try this year.

  
Because it was their first Valentine’s Day with Bucky, and _he_ deserved… well, everything they could give him. Probably more.

So they were going to _try._

There was a nice restaurant in the biggest town that they could feasibly reach. They figured they would go to town and do some shopping because Bucky liked having things, especially things for baking, and there was one of those fancy cooking stores, something something tables?, near the restaurant. They would have a nice dinner, and then drive home and spend the evening sprawled in their massive bed, watching movies and eating chocolate and generally trying to spoil Bucky rotten.

It was a simple plan, because they knew, from experience, that they were both disasters. This, they figured, was sure-fire. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Until they woke up on the morning of Valentine’s Day, and Clint realized the one thing they had forgotten to factor in.

The weather.

It was _freezing_ in the farmhouse. That wasn’t unusual; it got cold at night, when there wasn’t a fire lit or somebody (Bucky) cooking or baking. The house had central heating, but it was drafty and the windows let in more of the cold than they probably should have, even if they kept out the damp pretty well.

It was… definitely colder than it should be, actually, Clint was beginning to realize.

He crawled out of bed, over Steve’s sleeping form because he slept like the dead and wouldn’t wake to anything quieter than a car alarm unless it was the cell phone alarm tone he’d trained himself to respond to. Accidental knee to the balls? He was basically indestructible, and it did nothing.

Bucky blinked his eyes open when he felt the bed shifting, ever a lighter sleeper even now that he had less nightmares overall. “Go back to sleep, babe,” Clint whispered softly, and Bucky dipped his head in a small nod before his eyes fell shut again.

Clint hissed as his feet hit the cold floor, socks not doing enough to protect him, but he made his way over to the window and had to bite back a groan at what he saw.

Snow. So much snow. Like, at least a foot and a half of snow. It was taller than the porch steps.

There was no way they were going anywhere today, even though the snow had stopped.

The next worry, though, was the inside temperature. It didn’t always battle this level of chill super effectively, but it was better than this. The power was likely out, yes, but they had a generator.

And just like that, Clint realized.

They must have forgotten to refuel the generator after the last big storm.

Fuck.

He looked out at the snow, and back at his warm super-soldier soulmates, shivered for a moment as he deliberated… and then he whispered to himself, “This sucks. I’m going back to bed.”

**

Bucky shook Clint awake a couple of hours later, the sun a bit higher on the horizon. “Generator’s out,” he said, not bothering to keep his voice quiet.

“Yeah,” Clint agreed with a sigh. “Figured that out a couple hours ago.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “That means no coffee,” he pointed out.

“Why do you think I went back to bed?”

Bucky shoved at his shoulder, muttering “punk” under his breath, and Clint felt so full of love for him that he could burst.

“Hey,” he said. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Bucky smiled with a brightness that transformed his whole countenance. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He ducked down to kiss Clint, just a brief brush of lips, before pulling away again. “I started a fire.”

“You’re the best,” Clint said. That thought brings with it some guilt. “Steve and I had plans,” Clint tells him. “Now they’re all ruined.”

Bucky rolled his eyes again. “You two aren’t sneaky,” he pointed out. “Your plans can be postponed. I don’t care about the day itself. I care about spending time with you both.”

“Oh,” Clint said, a little dumbstruck as he always was by Bucky’s sincerity. “But—”

“Besides,” Bucky said, speaking right over his attempt at protesting. “There’s plenty of things we can do to keep warm.”

Clint’s mouth fell open just a bit as he tried to restart his brain. “Are you propositioning me?”

They didn’t have sex often; it seemed a valid question.

Bucky’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “I might be.”

“You know you don’t have to—” Clint started.

Bucky cut him off. “You and Steve are ridiculous. I know I don’t have to do anything. Ever think I might want to have romantic sex with my soulmates on Valentine’s Day?”

“Oh,” Clint said again. “Well, when you put it that way…”

He reached over and picked up Steve’s phone, poking through the apps until he could trigger the alarm. Moments later, Steve shot up, looking around to try to figure out what he’d missed.

“So, change of plans,” Clint said, handing Steve back his phone.

**

So, Valentine’s Day didn’t go quite to plan.

It _may_ have been better.


End file.
